Schöne, einsame Königin
by CassidysAngel
Summary: Ihr Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen, doch war der Preis nicht zu hoch gewesen?


Disclaimer: Shaman- King gehört nicht mir.

**Schöne, einsame Königin**

Wie jeden Morgen ließ sie sich ankleiden, frühstückte und ging in den Park hinaus um die Natur zu begrüßen und Kraft für die folgenden Stunden zu sammeln.  
Seit zehn Jahren begann sie ihren Tag mit diesem Ritual und seit zehn Jahren fragte sie sich jeden Morgen, ob dieses Leben wirklich den Preiswert war, den sie hatte zahlen müssen.  
Sie hatte erreicht, was sie sich seit langem als Ziel gesetzt hatte:  
An der Seite ihres Mannes herrschte sie als Anna Asakura über die Welt der Schamanen, wurde als Schönheit verehrt und als strenge, aber gerechte Königin respektiert.  
Ihre Untertanen schätzten sich glücklich eine solche Herrscherin zu haben und hielten diese im Gegenzug für glücklich, das sie alles haben konnte, was sie sich wünschte.  
Doch Anna Asakura fehlte etwas, von dem Anna Kyouyama niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie es vermissen könnte:  
Freunde.  
Personen mit denen sie Fröhliches sowie Ernstes besprechen konnte, denen sie anvertrauen konnte, was sie in dieser neuen Welt nicht auszusprechen wagte.  
Ren, Jun, Horo, Pirica, Tamao, Manta, Ryu - sie alle hatten sie als Freundin betrachtet, obwohl sie immer herrisch und abweisend gehandelt hatte.  
Doch diese Freunde hatte sie nicht mehr, denn sie war an der Seite des falschen Mannes Königin geworden, er hieß nicht Yoh, sondern Hao Asakura und sie hasste sich dafür,  
dass sie in diesem einen Moment schwach gewesen war.  
Nachdem er vor ihren Augen erst Yoh und dach nach und nach jeden ihrer Freunde umgebracht hatte, hatte er sie erneut gefragt, ob sie seine Königin werden wolle und in ihrem Schockzustand hatte sie aus purem Überlebenswillen dieser Ehe zugestimmt, nur um bittere Tränen zu weinen, sobald sie einen Moment für sich allein hatte.

Hao war in den Augen seines Volkes ein würdiger Herrscher, der gemeinsam mit seiner Frau ein durch und durch majestätisches Paar darstellte.  
Er nahm sich für jeden seiner Untertanen Zeit, hörte sich deren Probleme an und fand gemeinsam mit ihnen Lösungen und wenn es zu Streitereien kam, was nur selten vorkam, war er es, der diese schlichtete und immer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Nur einer Person gegenüber legte er seine Maske ab, wenn die Nacht den Tag ablöste und kein Dritter stören konnte. Seine Königin hatte zu oft seine grausame Seite, seinen Wahnsinn gesehen und durch ihn zu viele Verluste erlebt, als dass er ihre Erinnerungen daran löschen konnte, denn sie hatten sich in ihr Herz eingebrannt  
.Tagsüber waren sie für die anderen ein glückliches Paar, doch sie lebten nebeneinander her und auch wenn sie ein Bett teilten, Nacht für Nacht eng aneinander lagen, entstand kein Gefühl der Nähe. Denn sobald der letzte Diener, der letzte Geist verschwunden war, kehrte die gewohnte Kälte in seinen Blick zurück, während in den Augen der Königin ein Ausdruck der Bitterkeit erschien, gemischt mit Hass, wann immer sie ihn ansah.

Anna war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass ihr Leben vollkommen von dem Willen ihres Mannes abhing, sollte ihr ein Fehler unterlaufen, auch wenn er noch so klein war, würde er es nicht einfach vergeben, deshalb investierte sie Tag für Tag ihre gesamte Kraft in die Aufrechterhaltung dieser absurden Maskerade.  
Sie würde den König nicht darum bitten, sie an seiner Unsterblichkeit teilhaben zu lassen, wenn es soweit war und der Tod ihr gegenüberstand, würde sie ihn mit einem letzten, ehrlichen Lächeln begrüßen. Doch bis dahin musste sie ihre Rolle perfekt weiterspielen.  
Eine beim Volk beliebte Königin, die zu ranghoch war um mit den einfachen, aber gütigen Schamanen engen Kontakt zu halten und zu verletzt um mit der einzigen, für sie in Frage kommenden Person, ihren Ehemann, etwas anderes als Abneigung zu empfinden.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht würde man, wenn Annas Name nur noch in Chroniken erwähnt wurde, sie erzählen, die Geschichte über die schöne, einsame Königin.

* * *

A/N: Entstanden um 00.30 Uhr aus dem Drang heraus die Zahl der deutschen SK-Ffs zu erhöhen. Sie ist desillusioniert und ein ganzes Stück erwachsener geworden, unsere liebe Anna...  
Danke, dass ihr euch durch mein Geschreibsel gekämpft habt " 


End file.
